Night of Love and of Death
by S.LAFOREST
Summary: JamesLily, OS. Quelques jours avant leur mort et choix du Gardien du Secret.


**_Note de l'auteur :_** En cette nuit, et en cette heure du 4 décembre 2005, je viens de finir ce nouveau OS. Je l'aime, ça faisait longtemps que je voulait en faire sur ce sujet -->

**_Histoire :_** James et Lily, à quelques jours de leur mort. Je retrace les derniers instants, en incluant le choix du Gardien des Secrets à propos de quoi tout est parti.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire,

Bisous. Eileen.

* * *

La nuit était noire, très noire. La pluie battait violemment contre la fenêtre d'une petite maison de Gordic's Hollow. Juste derrière se trouvait une jeune femme rousse, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, regardant à travers la vitre, l'air pensif. Soudain, un homme arriva, et se plaça, accroupi, devant elle et la regarda intensément. Sans le regarder, elle dit, d'un air abattu :

« On va mourir, James, c'est inévitable. »

« … »

« Mais au moins, on mourra ensemble. », assura-t-elle.

« Si on doit mourir, je mourrait heureux d'être avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Tu te souviens : 'si un jour je dois mourir, ce sera avec toi ou alors je ne mourrai pas.' J'honorerai cette promesse, parce que je t'aime, et pour toujours. »

Lily le serra alors dans ses bras et laissa couler quelques larmes.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Soudainement, le pluie s'arrêta. Lily releva la tête. On entendit un cri de bébé.

« Et Harry ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Si notre enfant meurt, nous serons malgré tout réunis. », répondit son époux.

« Il ne mourra pas. », dit fermement Lily. « Je ferai tout pour ça. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis, James glissa une main derrière la nuque de sa femme et l'embrassa. Peut-être était-ce le dernier qu'il lui donnait sur cet enfer qu'était la planète. Le bébé continuait de pleurer. Lily et James finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ils se levèrent et Lily monta à l'étage, pour aller calmer son enfant. James s'assit sur un canapé, et attrapa la photo posée sur une petite commode à côté. Il y avait là représenté lui-même, Lily, et Harry, dehors, dans un parc à première vue. Lily tenait son bébé dans les bras, tandis que James, l'ayant attrapé par la taille, l'entraînait dans une danse à faire tourner des têtes. C'était l'automne, les feuilles mortes tombaient. C'était à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Maintenant, c'était la neige et la pluie qui tombait. Noël approchait, mais peut-être n'auraient-ils jamais l'occasion de le fêter. James reposa le cadre avec un petit bruit sourd qui indiquait clairement sa perturbation. Il se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine puis alla prendre un peu l'air à la fenêtre. Maintenant que la pluie était passée, une petite brise fraîche était venue alléger l'atmosphère.

James se mit alors à ressasser certains souvenirs. Son entrée à Hogwarts, sa rencontre avec Sirius, la mise au point de la carte du maraudeurs…et puis bien sûr, les trois années qu'il venait de passer avec Lily. Il en avait d'ailleurs sacrément bavé avant de ne réussir à se faire accepter par elle. Il souri en repensant à ces souvenirs. Et puis, maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient tant de mal à construire menaçait de s'effondrer. Trois ans…c'est court, trop court. James avait peur, pas peur de la mort. Peur de n'avoir jamais l'occasion de vivre la vie qu'il aurait voulu avoir, peur de jamais pouvoir élever son enfant avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis des années. Pas question, non, il ne pouvait s'y résigner…

Mais s'il ne pouvait rien faire ? Si même se battre était vain ?

CRASH !

James sursauta violemment au son du bruit d'un verre brisé sur le sol. Il se retourna vivement, et aperçu Lily, un peu perturbée, en train de ramassée le verre qu'elle avait malencontreusement lâché. James se pencha pour l'aider, puis, voyant un trouble évident dans les yeux de sa femme, il lui pris les mains dans les siennes, et l'obligea à le regarder. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Lily éclata littéralement en larmes dans une crise d'hystérie telle qu'elle en repoussa brutalement James. Luttant de toutes ses forces, son mari essaya de la calmer, mais Lily sa débattait avec force comme si le démon en personne la tenait entre ses griffes. Les bouts de verre brisés qui reposaient sur le sol, grinçaient furieusement sous le poids de la jeune femme qui luttai avec toujours plus de force contre James. Des mots transformés en cris indistincts s'échappaient de sa gorge et au bout d'un moment elle commença à se calmer et se laissa reposer contre le torse de James, toujours sur le sol, le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Elle laissa ensuite son chagrin couler, sa peur, sa haine et sa rancune contre une vie qui ne lui laissait sans aucun doute plus beaucoup de temps de survie.

Une fois que James eut couché Lily, et que celle-ci se fut endormie, il redescendit au salon, pris une espèce de poudre verte qui se trouvait dans un pot posé sur la cheminé, et la jeta dans ladite cheminée.

« Sirius ! » appela-t-il. « Viens vite ! »

Quelques secondes d'attentes plus tard, son meilleur ami sortit des flammes vertes qui s'étaient formées dans la cheminée il salua James dans une joyeuse étreinte.

« Mon ami, tu as l'air bien perturbé, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Lily… » répondit l'autre. « Elle a de plus en plus de mal à supporter la menace qui pèse sur nous…elle a eu une crise tout à l'heure. C'était plutôt effrayant… »

Sirius grimaça et fit asseoir son ami avec lui sur le divan.

« On trouvera une solution mon vieux, t'en fais pas. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir c'est promis. Remus rentre demain, il ne pouvait absolument pas avant, tu le sais. L'endroit où il se trouve actuellement ne peut pas lui permettre de transplanter directement. Lui et les voyages, tu sais bien… »

« Et Peter ? Où est-il ? » demanda subitement James.

« J'ai du mal à le trouver, il est très occupé par son nouvel emploi mais je suis sûr qu'il est aussi très inquiet. » assura Sirius.

« Oui, mais j'aimerait bien qu'il soit là. » dit James. « Avec Remus, vous êtes mes meilleurs potes et je voudrait vous avoir plus souvent avec moi, ça fait bien plusieurs mois qu'on ne s'es pas vu tous ensemble. Il n'y a que toi que je voit, et que toi sur qui je peut me reposer et crois-moi c'est déjà beaucoup, sinon je tiendrai pas. »

« Ah non, pas le coup sentimental, mon bon poteau à moi, ou sinon je vais déprimer à mon tour. Tu sais très bien que je serait fidèle à notre amitié. Tu te souviens ? 'Ami pour un jour, ami pour toujours.' »

« Padfoot… »

Dans un élan d'affection et d'amitié plus forte que n'importe laquelle en ce moment, Sirius étreignit à nouveau James, et il lui jura qu'il tiendrait leur promesse.

« Au fait James…j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose…ça fait un bout de temps que je voulait t'en parler. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda James, en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est… »

Sirius avala sa salive avant de parler et se lança finalement.

« C'est à propos du sortilège du Gardien du Secret… »

« Comment ça ? Tout est déjà fait, on a prévu la date, les personnes. Que veux-tu changer ? » s'étonna James.

« Je…je ne suis pas…totalement sûr que je devrait être le gardien… » avoua enfin Sirius.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit alors James, un soupçon d'énervement dans la voix.

« Écoute, je pense que, au vu de la situation, je… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ! » s'emporta James. « On a déjà discuté de ça ! C'est toi le Gardien, point barre ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas. Laisse-moi te parler. Je pense que ce ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée, et j'ai des raisons. » commença Sirius.

« Mais tu es mon véritable meilleur ami de toujours, je ne veut de personne d'autre. » s'exclama James.

« Justement, c'est bien parce que je suis ton meilleur ami , et donc trop proche de toi, que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna James un peu plus.

« Eh bien, je pense que Voldemort, par tels ou tels moyens doit connaître nos liens. Il se doutera que tu te tournera plus vers moi pour te protéger de lui. Alors en y réfléchissant mieux, il serait plus sécurisant pour toi de prendre quelqu'un d'autre… »

« …mais… »

« Pense à Lily et Harry. » se justifia un peu plus Sirius.

« Ah c'est facile comme ça hein ? » l'agressa James.

« Mais c'est la vérité ! C'est uniquement parce que je tiens à ta vie que je te dit ça ! »

« …dans ce monde pourri, tu es sûrement la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je ne peut pas me résoudre à effacer ça. »

« Au contraire James, c'est justement ta confiance que je te demande en ce moment. Aie confiance en moi… »

« … »

« Encore, toujours, jusqu'à la fin. »

James ferma les yeux et médita. Puis en regardant à nouveau Sirius, il dit :

« C'est d'accord. »

« Bien, alors tu prendras Peter. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort pensera à lui en premier. »

« Très bien… » dit James, approuvant de la tête.

Cependant, malgré sa réponse positive, James ne semblait pas trop convaincu de l'idée de meilleur ami. Celui-ci se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Tout se passera bien, mon ami. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Peter accepta la proposition de James et Sirius. Remus ne voyait pas trop cette idée d'un bon œil, tout comme James, mais il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Peter fut le nouveau Gardien du Secret, et on laissa le temps s'écouler, lentement, très lentement…

James se trouvait dans le salon, en train de somnoler dans un divan, un journal sur le ventre. Il y avait encore eut des morts dans le monde sorcier. Même les moldus étaient visés parfois. Lily descendit l'escalier, après avoir fini de nourrir son enfant et de l'avoir couché pour sa sieste de l'après-midi. Elle trouva ainsi James. Fatigué. De se battre sans aucun doute…

Elle s'approcha doucement de son mari et s'assit sur le bord du divan puis commença à jouer avec les cheveux de son mari, qui bougea à ce contact.

« Lily… »

« Tu manques de sommeil, toi. » ria la jeune femme rousse.

« Oha, peut-être bien… » approuva James.

Il se redressa, et s'appuya sur le bras du divan. Lily vint se caler confortablement dans ses bras, et ce fut à son tour de s'amuser avec ses cheveux flamboyants, la serrant fort contre lui. Un silence s'installa puis, ils finirent par s'endormir.

Ce soir-là, ils se couchèrent tôt. Harry s'était endormi comme une masse et ne risquait pas de réveiller avant longtemps. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lily engagea une conversation.

« Tu es réellement sûr d'avoir bien fait de changer de Gardien ? »

« Je ne sait pas…c'est Sirius qui a beaucoup insisté, et puis aussi, je voulait savoir si tu ne m'en voulait pas de ne pas t'avoir consulter avant. » répondit James.

« Non. De toute façon, j'aurait été incapable de prendre une décision. Tu as bien fait. » dit Lily.

« Bien vrai ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Je m'en serait voulu d'avoir décidé quelque chose qui ne t'aurait pas plus. »

« Mais ça me va. J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Je ne sait même pas si je peut avoir confiance en moi-même, justement. »

« Mais moi j'ai confiance. Et tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lily.

« Bien sûr. » assura son époux.

« Alors tout va bien. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, James. »

Cette nuit-là, ils ne s'occupèrent plus du temps, plus du danger, ni de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le monde. Il se contentèrent de se dire « Je t'aime » de mille et une façons, toutes plus tendres les unes que les autres. À quoi bon vivre dans le peur et la tristesse, si l'on sait qu'il ne nous reste plus longtemps à vivre…il faut tout faire pour prouver au gens qu'on aiment que l'on restera dans leurs cœurs, qu'ils nous connaissent ou pas, qu'ils nous aiment ou pas, qu'il meurent ou pas…

-------------------------------------

Un éclair…un seul. Il est vert. Mortel…il vient de foudroyer quelqu'un, il vient de lui arracher son âme à tout jamais.

_La mort fait peur à certains, pas à d'autres. _

Cet homme si froid et cruel, qui vient de tuer sans regrets, et se dirige vers un ailleurs où il détruira peut-être encore une vie…ou deux.

_Pourtant, elle est naturelle. Belle, moche, attirante, repoussante._

Une porte qui claque, des injures, des supplices…encore un éclair. Vert. Mortel.

_Elle fait mal, elle donne joie. Elle est insurmontable, inqualifiable, inexplicable…_

Deux être réunis à jamais, et le fruit de leur amour, qui se retrouve, maintenant seul, confronté à la représentation de la haine, qui s'apprête à frapper encore une fois.

_Elle possède un double aspect. Ou peut-être plus…qui sait, rare sont ceux qui peuvent en parler._

Et pourtant, cette fois, l'éclair vert ne tue pas. Il est repoussé, par quelque chose, par l'amour…par l'amour d'une personne. De deux personnes.

_Lily et James, pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

_

Un chti click please ? 


End file.
